All Tied Up
by Hannurdock
Summary: Face is almost drowned when he is forced to walk the plank!
1. Edited Version - Written in 2013

_I felt like reworking this old story and taking out some of the errors and non-sensical stuff. I hope this is a better revised copy than the last one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this little piece. It wasn't my best work, but hopefully editing it will help it come up to my current standards. The original story was written in 2000 when I was 21 years old. It was immaturely done but it made me laugh at the time with the references at the end to Stephen J Cannell. The revised version doesn't have the comical references to the season being cancelled. Hannurdock x_

* * *

It wasn't the best plan Hannibal had ever had.

Trying to outmaneuver Garber with an outrageous plan that even Murdock couldn't have devised in his madness had definitely gone against them.

The plan had been to outsmart the idiotic fisherman using his own net as a snare. The cops would turn up, Garber would be arrested, and then everyone would be better off. Garber in jail had a wonderful ring to it. The crazy thing was, the plan had almost worked._ Almost._

Now, here they were. Bound and helpless.

Hannibal tried to free his hands from the rope without any success. The knots were too tight - the fisherman had had a lot of practice with innocent victims.

Garber looked at him eagerly, then at the rest of the team, with their hands tied securely behind their backs.

"Now, who shall we get to _walk the plank_ first?" Garber looked at each of the A-Team, then pointed a grubby finger towards Face.

"Why is it _always_ me?" Face wondered as he was dragged before Garber. A weight was attached by a rope to his feet, using a buntline hitch, which caused him to lurch forward and almost fall. Face struggled and was hit in the stomach for his efforts, winding him momentarily.

"Bring his _matey's_ up to the rail so they can take notes on keeping themselves out of my business." Garber said, dragging Face to the plank. The others were brought forward. They watched as Face staggered on the plank and tried to maintain his balance.

"Don't like this, Hannibal!" BA warned, watching Face teeter for a second and then fall heavily into the water.

Hannibal looked forlornly at Face who bravely tried to keep afloat for a moment, then disappeared from view under the water, the weight on his feet causing him to sink.

"BA, in Da Nang; remember when the VC threw Face underwater after knocking him unconscious?" Hannibal whispered.

BA growled angrily. "Yeah, sucker nearly drowned."

Hannibal nodded, seeing the bubbles lessening on the water's surface. "That's right. Remember that little _surprise_ we had for them?"

BA grinned suddenly. "Just like _Nam_, Colonel".

Hannibal smiled.

A moment later, BA and Hannibal launched themselves forward - the men keeping them hostage falling forwards onto the deck. He kicked one man's throat and saw a hint of gleaming metal in the man's jacket. Hannibal grabbed the knife as BA turned his back and cut through the big man's restraints. BA in turn cut through Hannibal's restraints. Murdock, meanwhile, howled gleefully as he head butted Garber in the stomach and watched as Garber hit the floor with an almighty crash.

Murdock leant over fallen Garber and took his knife, swiftly cutting through his own bonds. "Thanks for lending me the knife. Needed that."

Hannibal and BA were having an all out brawl with Garber's men. Hannibal was using mixed martial arts as he punched and kicked his way through Garber's henchmen. BA just used his fists, punching out every man he came across.

Murdock rushed to the deck's railing, there were no bubbles on the surface now, and turned to Hannibal and BA to see them fighting Garber's men.

"Going under, Colonel." Murdock shouted, clutching Garber's knife tightly. Hannibal acknowledged this with a brief nod and Murdock dived under the water to the place where Face had sunk. The water was an eerie greenish colour and Murdock felt himself going deeper and deeper. Then he saw Face, still rapidly sinking, a serene look on his face.

Murdock swam faster, trying to keep up, and managed to catch hold of Face's jacket. Pulling Face to him, Murdock reached down and cut the cord that held Face's feet to the weight, and began to rise slowly.

Murdock hit the fresh air and sucked it in greedily. He turned to Face, still a leaden weight in his arms with his eyes closed. He looked remarkably peaceful with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar.

Murdock shook his friend. "Facey, can you hear me?"

Face remained still. The water lapped around both men as Murdock began to panic. "_Hannibal!_"

Hannibal and BA had disposed of Garber's men with ruthless efficiency. Hannibal looked over the rail and gestured to the Captain. "_Murdock_, stop messing around and get up here!"

Murdock found the boat's steps and hauled Face out of the water. It wasn't easy. Face was a lead weight in his arms and slippery from the clouded water. Murdock slipped on the steps and fell back into the water with an agonised yelp. BA reached down the steps and grabbed Face with one hand. He pulled him aboard instantly. Then he reached down for the Captain.

"Damn fool used up all his strength. Couldn't pull his body weight out the water." BA complained, pulling Murdock behind him.

Hannibal turned to Murdock. "You alright, Captain".

Murdock gave the thumbs-up sign. "Partially here, _sir._ Don't know about Face though".

Hannibal dropped to a knee beside Face and felt for a pulse.

There was none.

"BA, he's not got a pulse or a heartbeat." Hannibal said in a calm voice, listening intently to Face's chest for a small sound - anything. There was none. "_Emergency CPR, Sergeant_. You remember the drill".

BA's survival instincts kicked in and he watched as Hannibal breathed into Face's mouth after checking his airway was clear. After a few attempts Hannibal signalled for BA to approach. The Sergeant provided chest compressions as Hannibal continued with the breathing.

"Lucky no-one's watching this." Murdock commented. "_Could get the wrong idea_ ..."

Hannibal ignored Murdock's comment and continued with the repetitive task. He breathed steadily into Face's mouth, tension mounting with every second Face wasn't breathing. "Come on Lieutenant. _Breathe!_"

Seconds felt like hours. Murdock began to shake out of fear. Coldness crept into his heart and made him gulp back a horrified scream. "_Colonel?_"

Hannibal remained focused on his one task. He continued the breathing and BA continued the compressions, both oblivious to time.

Suddenly Face began to choke, and he spat out some of the water he had swallowed. He turned his head to one side and breathed in noisily.

Hannibal nodded towards BA, and quickly put him in the recovery position. He lit a cigar and took a deep breath, finally relaxing. "Nothing like a little stress to keep the heart beating properly."

"Your _crazy_, Hannibal. Just like Murdock." BA complained.

Face opened his intelligent blue eyes and they locked on to Hannibal's. "Hey, what's happening?"

Hannibal winked. "Nothing kid, everything's fine".

"Oh _yeah?_ If everything is fine why am I lying here in the recovery position?" Face asked worriedly.

"Because we thought you might want to try something a little different from missionary, Face." Hannibal laughed to BA. He placed a reassuring arm on Face's shoulder. "Really, kid. You're gonna be okay."

The reference to sex was all Face needed to relax. He laughed weakly, wishing one of his many conquests were with him. "Hey Hannibal? You're looking at a pro here! I know every position under the sun."

Hannibal grinned. "I think what Face needs is a nice drink. BA, give him a hand to the van?"

Face tried to weakly protest but BA ignored him, lifting him over this shoulder and carrying him easily to the van. Hannibal laughed at Face's undignified expression.

Murdock suddenly looked a little worried. He turned away from Hannibal and looked at the water with a pale face.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Hannibal asked.

"You know, Face could really have died here today" Murdock said. His voice was soft with emotion.

"How about that drink, _Cap'n?_ Get Face and you warm again?" Hannibal said, lifting the tension with his easy banter.

Murdock smiled and shook his head. Hannibal draped an arm around his shoulders leading him over to the van where BA was waiting to drive.

**THE END**


	2. Original Story - Written in 2000

_This was the original story written back in 2000. It needed some work - the grammar and spelling was a little off. It's been 13 years since the original story was posted. I much prefer the re-write._

* * *

Hannibal tried to free his hands from the rope, without any success. Garber looked at him eagerly, at the rest of the team bound, with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Now, who shall we get to walk the plank first?" Garber looked at each of the A-Team, and then pointed a grubby finger towards Face.

"Why is it always me?" Face wondered as he was dragged before Garber, and a weight was attached by a rope to his feet. Face struggled, and was hit in the stomach, winding him momentarily.

"Bring his matey's up to the rail, so they can take notes on keeping themselves out of my business" Garber said, dragging Face to the plank. The others were brought forward, they watched as Face staggered on the plank and tried to maintain his balance.

"Don't like this, Hannibal!" BA warned, watching Face teeter for a second and then fall into the water.

Hannibal looked forlornly at Face, who bravely tried to keep afloat for a moment, and then disappeared under the water, the weight on his feet causing him to sink.

"BA, in D'Nang, remember when the VC threw Face underwater, he was unconscious?" Hannibal whispered.

BA growled angrily. "Yeah, sucker nearly drowned."

Hannibal nodded, seeing the bubbles lessening on the water's surface. "That's right. Remember that little surprise we had for them?"

BA grinned suddenly. "Just like Nam, Colonel".

Hannibal smiled, and suddenly himself and BA lashed out behind them, Murdock howled gleefully as Garber hit the floor with an almighty crash.

"Thanks for lending me the knife" Murdock commented, taking Garber's knife and cutting his bonds. He rushed to the railing, saw no bubbles on the surface now, and turned to Hannibal and BA who were still fighting Garber's men.

"Going under, Colonel" Murdock shouted, clutching the knife tightly. Hannibal acknowledged this, and Murdock dived under the water where Face had sank. The water was an eerie greenish colour, and Murdock felt himself going deeper and deeper. Then he saw Face, still rapidly sinking, a serene look on his face.

Murdock swam faster, trying to keep up, and managed to catch hold of Face's jacket. Pulling Face to him, Murdock reached down and cut the cord that held Face's feet to the weight, and began to rise slowly.

Murdock hit the fresh air and sucked it in greedily; he turned to look at Face with his eyes closed, still looking remarkably peaceful.

Murdock shook his friend "Facey, can you hear me?"

Face remained still. Hannibal and BA had disposed of Garbers men, and Hannibal looked over the rail. "Murdock, stop messing around and get up here!"

Murdock found the steps and hauled Face out of the water. BA grabbed Face up and pulled him aboard, going back to get Murdock out.

"Damn fool used up all his strength. Couldn't pull his body weight out the water" BA complained, pulling Murdock behind him.

Hannibal turned to Murdock. "You alright, Captain".

Murdock gave the thumbs up sign. "All here, sir. Don't know about Face though".

Hannibal dropped to a knee beside Face, and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"BA, he's not got a pulse or a heartbeat" Hannibal said, listening intently to Face's chest for a small sound, anything. There was none. "Emergency CPR, sergeant. You remember the drill".

BA's survival instincts kicked in, and he watched as Hannibal breathed into Face's mouth. Then he hit Face's chest five times.

"Lucky no one's watching this" Murdock commented. "Could get the wrong idea ..."

Hannibal ignored Murdock's comment, and continued with the repetitive task. Suddenly Face began to choke, and he spat out some of the water he had swallowed.

Hannibal smiled towards BA, and quickly put him in the recovery position. Hannibal lit a cigar. "Nothing like a little stress to keep the heart beating properly."

"Your crazy, Hannibal. Just like Murdock" BA complained.

Face opened his intelligent, blue eyes and they locked on to Hannibal's. "Hey, what's happening?"

Hannibal winked. "Nothing kid, everything's fine".

"Oh yeah, so if everything is fine why am I lying here in the recovery position?" Face asked worriedly.

"Because we thought you might want to try something a little different than missionary, Face" Hannibal laughed to BA.

The reference to sex was all Face needed to relax. He laughed too, and wished one of his many women were with him. "Hey Hannibal, your looking at a pro here. I know every position under the sun" Face said weakly.

Hannibal grinned. "I think what Face needs is a nice drink. BA, give him a hand to the van?"

Face tried to protest and BA lifted him over this shoulder, and carried him easily to the van. Hannibal laughed, and Murdock suddenly looked a little worried.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Hannibal asked.

"You know, Face could really have died here today" Murdock said.

Hannibal shook his head. "You kiddin'? What would Stephen J Cannell say if a writer killed a leading character? We've still got the Stockwell season to run before anything kills us off."

Murdock laughed and accepted this. "Yeah, real safe being in the secure hands of a successful TV show."

Hannibal shook his head, and decided it was best not to inform Murdock about the cancellation, and Face almost being killed in the final season.

"How about that drink, get Face warm again?" Hannibal said.

Murdock smiled, and Hannibal put an arm around his shoulders leading him over to the van where BA was waiting to drive.

**THE END.**


End file.
